Brotherhood and Betrayal
by winchesterforever23
Summary: When a hunt goes wrong, Dean Winchester finds himself face to face with Alastair's aire to his throne of torture. *Rated teen for strong torture content, Languege
1. Prolouge

Dean POV

Prolouge

My heart was racing. I wished and begged to not feel any of it. To not feel the pain. Screams were being echoed through the cave...the dark red coal cave. My flesh was burning. My back arched and I felt a whip slap acrossed my skin. I then realized, the screams were mine. I was screaming and no one could hear me.

"Help me!" I screamed...not to anyone in purticular. Just anyone..I needed help. Claws were digging into my chest and carving down my abdomen. My eyes would be pouring tears from the pain and smoke from the fire, but I was empty, physically and emotionally. I was an empty soul. Tortured, and bled dry. But somehow, they could keep me on this rack...Keep me suffering and screaming.

I kept calling, "Sammy!" "Help me Sam!"

But I was alone...

I needed him...

And that son of a bitch killed me.


	2. Isabelle

Dean Winchester POV

The static of the police radio woke me up. I sat up stretching, and there was Sam, my younger brother, sitting by the radio, writing things down. "Well hey sleeping beauty." Sam said with a smirk. "Shut up. What's the news?" I asked rubbing my eyes, and Sam informed me about a murder at 9th Street. All signs of what we're hunting.

"Pack up." Sam said, getting up from the chair. He was acting weird. "Um, alright." I said, getting up from bed. I went to the bathroom to take a shower before leaving, bringing my bag of clothes with me. I looked in the mirror, saw the bags under my eyes. _Well that looks attractive,_ I thought to myself.

I started the water, waiting for it to get hot. I pulled off my shirt, looking at the anti-possesion tattoo Sam and I both have. We got them with Dad last time we saw him...before the deal he made to save me in the hospital when I didn't deserve it.

I ignored that memory, pulling off my dirty jeans. I got into the shower, and I heard Sam through the wall. I got soap and started washing my chest, as I listened to whoever Sam was talking to.

"Sorry, we don't need maid-service right now." I heard Sam's deep voice say. "Listen, it looks pretty dirty in there...just let me do my job before I get fired?" A women said, sounding like she was more of asking to clean. "Fine." Sam said, so I'm guessing he put away the guns and case evidence.

I soon finished my shower, and got out. I searched for a towel, as soon as the maid walked in. "Oh my god!" she yelled, covering her eyes. "So sorry! I didn't hear the shower running!" "Um that's fine. While you're in here, can I get a towel?" I asked, holding my wet hand out. She held a towel out, not uncovering her eyes. I grabbed it, and while wrapping it around my waist, I could have sworn she stole a glance on her way out. I chuckled a bit to myself, and got ready.

I walked out of the bathroom after I was ready, and asked Sam, "Hey, ready to go out for breakfast?" "Sure." He simply said. I shrugged it off and helped him get everything in the Impala. As I walked outside, I saw the maid from the shower accident. She gasped, and looked down at her cart. "What, don't recognize me with clothes on?" I asked jokingly, and she kind of giggled.

"I'm so sorry about all that, I'm Isabelle." She said, finally looking up. I was able to get a better look at her now. She had long wavedd brown hair, down to her waist. She had chocolate brown eyes, not too dark or too light. Before she thought I was staring, I said, "I'm Dean." I shook her hand casually, and she wouldn't let go. I gave a light tug to indicate the handshake was over. She blushed and let go.

"Well, I'll see you around, Isabelle." I said, turning to get in my car. She smiled, and walked back to her cart. Sam came out of the motel, and I saw Isabelle hand Sam a peice of paper. Sam got in the passenger seat, handing me the peice of paper. "Here," he simply said. "What's this?" I asked, and I saw the number written down on the paper.

_700-555-0126 - Isabelle._

"Oh." I said. "It's pathetic if you ask me." Sam inturupted my thoughts. "Come again?" I said, confused. "Just drive." Sam said, and I knew something was wrong with my brother.


End file.
